I Get Off On You
by Farore's Howl
Summary: Sterek warning. Smut in later chapters. Stiles has taken up the habit of stripping in front of his window. One night he feels the eyes of a certain sourwolf watching him, and decides that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to put on a show. Inspired by I Get Off by Halestorm. Yaoi warning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. If I did these two would be a couple already instead of all of us being teased with it at every turn!**

**Hello! It's been a long time since I've written some nummy smut for all of you, hasn't it? Well I'm back, and this time with a Sterek fic (because we all know how well they go together). This is for my sister who I have happily corrupted with this delicious pairing, and without further ado, enjoy!**

Stiles walked into his room with a rather furious look on his face, looking down to his favorite shirt with a grimace and an urge to whine in loss. The entire front of the shirt had been shredded to hell and-was that blood? Oh god that was so totally blood! Whipping his shirt over his head with a flourish, Stiles tossed the ruined clothing off into a corner to deal with later. He couldn't keep coming home with his clothes in tatters, his dad was going to start asking questions, and Stiles was still feeling the weight of the last lie he had told the sheriff. Running a hand over his short hair, feeling the ends prick against his palm lightly, Stiles crossed his room in front of the window in order to grab a new shirt. On the way past he slid the button of his jeans out of the catch and slid down his zipper. While he was notoriously clumsy at school, if he wasn't focused on it he could do strangely graceful things. Such as taking off his pants without breaking his stride and letting them trail off across the floor so he was walking around his room in nothing but a pair of faded red boxers that he had to admit had seen better days.

Half way across the room Stiles paused, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. Normally he would have just passed it off as the chill of him walking around almost completely naked, but after the whole werewolf, kanima, hunter and just plain weird crap that's been happening around him lately, Stiles was beginning to trust his instincts more than his conscience. Huh, maybe he really was spending too much time with werewolves if that was true. Taking a quick glance over his room, Stiles frowned when he saw nothing out of the ordinary, which left only one place for someone to be watching him... the window. Moving over to it cautiously, mostly because he's long since learned that Scott's not the only supernatural creature that despises the use of a freaking _door_, Stiles peeked out around the curtain of his window and froze when he saw a very familiar Camero parked across the street from his house. Swearing in a string of words that Stiles was pretty sure he just made up on the fly, he scrambled for clothing just in case Mr. Sourwolf himself decided to do the whole 'human Stiles is human and shouldn't be playing with the wolves and more scowling because I'm hot shit and know it' and- wait what? No wait, he didn't just think that Derek Hale was hot... and he's also most definitely not imagined the alpha in that leather jacket of his and... nothing... else... Feeling a hot flush across his cheeks, Stiles shook his head and stumbled slightly, almost crashing into his dresser in his haste to get some clothes on. The last thing he wanted was for Fido out there to come in and catch Stiles with his pants down, literally.

Fumbling around his room haphazardly as he jerked on a pair of old sweatpants, Stiles' looked up in surprise when he heard the rumble of a car engine instead of footsteps on the roof. Heading back to his window and peeking out, the brunette blinked in surprise when he saw the sleek black car pull away from the curb and disappear down the street. Slightly confused and standing there with his pants caught half way up his thighs, which he realized with a sigh were backwards and inside out at the same time, Stiles reached up and pulled his curtain closed over his window. As he turned his back to it, he couldn't help but pause for thought and ask himself just how long had Derek been sitting out there, and what exactly had he come here for if he wasn't going to come in? Shaking his head, Stiles fixed his pants and pulled on a loose red hoodie before he headed downstairs to make his dad and himself some dinner for when the sheriff walked in. If he didn't know any better the older man had probably cheated on his diet and gone out for curly fries again, probably thinking that Stiles couldn't smell the grease on him the second they were within ten feet of each other. Pushing the matter of why Derek had been watching his house to the back of his mind, Stiles began pulling out pots and pans from around the kitchen, never once thinking that maybe, just maybe, the werewolf had been watching him strip.

**A/N: So mild and boring if you ask me, but this is a preliminary chapter. I want to see how well received it is before I continue. Chapter 2 will be written from Derek's perspective, hope to see you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay... going to totally throw away any reputation as a badass I have left right now... *squeals* Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! I can't tell you how happy they make me!**

**Again, I do not own Teen Wolf nor the characters. They are the respective property of MTV, I'm just using their personas for... recreational purposes. Enjoy.**

Derek gripped the cool steering wheel of his car tightly, his jaw set in a clenched state with a very familiar scowl on his face. What the hell had Stiles been thinking, stripping in front of an exposed window like that? All that pale, silky skin exposed to anyone who glanced up through the transparent glass. That body that wasn't quite buff but wasn't quite skinny either, nestled comfortably right in the center that made you want to reach out and touch. Jerking out of his thoughts just in time to swerve and avoid crashing into the lamp post that had quite quickly come up on him, Derek got himself back onto the road and swore very openly. He had only gone to Stile's house to make sure that he hadn't been badly injured, what he hadn't been expecting was for the other to suddenly just take everything off. Derek had damn near crawled out of his car with a whine when Stiles turned his back and exposed a gently curved rear end barely clothes by a pair of faded red boxers. Snarling again as his claws extended and bit into the steering wheel, Derek pulled up in front of the burned husk of his family home and got out, slamming the door of his car a little harder than he had intended.

Thankfully Peter was nowhere to be found for the moment. Derek's uncle was probably off keeping an eye on the last Beta they had left, Isaac. While Derek was tempted to dwell on his uncle's weird ass need to take care of the Lahey kid, he really wasn't in the mood to mentally scar himself with any kind of imagery that it could conjure up. Instead Derek tried to focus on other matters, things that were less damaging to his mental and physical well being. Like Stiles... okay wait no bad idea. Raking a hand through his hair, wincing when he felt his razor sharp claws cut into his scalp slightly, Derek moved through the dark house towards the back where the kitchen was still barely intact. They were trying to renovate... or they had been, but this new Alpha pack threat had put any and all plans on hold. Which was exactly why he didn't need to be fixated on Stiles at the same damn time! All this time he spent trying to make the awkward male think Derek hated him, he was not about to show any weakness just because Stiles unknowingly gave him a strip tease! A hand suddenly flew up to his face, smacking him square in the middle of it. Looking stunned and then letting out a furious snarl, Derek realized with a fumble that his body had reacted on its own and apparently thought that what he needed was a good slap. When you start trying to attack your own hand and your own hand attacks you... there was something wrong with you.

Grabbing an old and chipped mug, Derek looked at the second hand coffee maker he had picked up about a month ago. He hated the taste of coffee, but since he refused to drink any kind of energy drink he needed some kind of shot of caffeine to fight off his weariness. Derek hadn't slept in almost two weeks, he had been training for the most part but the rest of the time he's been on edge, twitching and laying awake in his bed at night. There was too much happening, the Alphas, Peter coming back from the dead, trying to get Scott into his pack, Gerard and the kanima thing, and now Stiles. Damn, again the honey-eyed male wormed his way into his thoughts. Derek let out a soft groan and decided to forgo the coffee and just go lie down. He didn't know what to do, the kid was still a teenager first off, so there was a 'no touchie' rule he had to follow despite his inner wolf desperately wanting to touch and kiss those thin lips, run his tongue over the pulse point that jumped every time he and Stiles were in the same room. Sure the kid was annoying, jumpy, sarcastic, weak, _male_, and annoying... but he was also really brave, incredibly smart and resourceful once he could focus and just as stubborn as Derek was. To be honest, Stiles kind of scared him sometimes with how smart he really was. He blamed it on the boy's eyes, a deep brown that seemed so innocent and naive at first glance, but the second the light hit them they turned a gorgeous honey color that seemed to pierce into your thoughts and soul and strip you bare. Feeing a shiver steal through him at the thought of those eyes, Derek whipped around when he heard the front door opening, bringing Isaac's and his uncle's scents to him. Walking to the door of the living room and leaning against the frame, he watched as Isaac scented the air and wrinkled his nose.

"Dude, why does it smell like sexual tension and desperation in here? What did you do, get teased and left?" Isaac asked, making Derek look at Peter in shock and wonder just what in the hell had the older man been teaching his Beta. Peter shrugged but gave him a look that made Derek's insides twist with discomfort that maybe, just maybe his uncle knew things he really didn't want known. With a snarl, Derek's eyes bled red and he reached out to grab Isaac by the scruff of the neck, dragging him to the back door and outside. Shoving the boy away from him, he pointed at the woods and felt his lips twist into a snarl. "Run." He snapped, watching Isaac swallow nervously before taking off. Counting to ten, Derek smirked despite himself. At least for the time being, he could focus on hunting down his Beta for a training exercise instead of thinking of an ADD-positive genius with honey colored eyes and a certain wiggling rear end clothed in red.

**A/N: I think I should be proud of myself, this is turning out longer than I had thought it would. Don't be shy to give honest opinions, tell me what you want from this story and give me your thoughts on a possible Isaac/Peter side story. Just no hating for no reason please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know the whole deal, I don't own Teen Wolf, blah blah blah. **

A torrential downpour Friday night was definitely _not_ the best way to start the weekend, especially when you're caught outside in said torrential downpour and walked into the house feeling like a drowned rat. Shivering to the point where his teeth chattered together loudly, Stiles scrambled his way into the house and stripped off his soaking wet coat before tossing it away with a chilled grumble. It had only been raining lightly when he had gone to the library, and in the time it took him to get from the library to his Jeep and from his Jeep to his front door he had been soaked all the way down to his underwear. What he needed right then and there was a scalding hot shower, a cup of hot chocolate and a damn blanket! Chattering and shivering his way up the stairs to the bathroom down the hall, he passed by the open door to his bedroom Stiles tossed his backpack into the darkness and heard it hit something with an 'oof'. Freezing in place despite his soaked clothes and shivering body, Stiles backpedaled and reached into his room to flick the switch for his light. He would later deny any knowledge of a rather girly squeak that made its way out of his mouth.

"D-Derek! W-wh-what the hell are you d-d-d-doing in my room!?" He yelped, instantly glad that his father was still at the station and had called to tell Stiles that he would be waiting for the rain to let up. A quick cursory glance over the werewolf showed soaked clothes that clung to each and every bulge and dip in the others body, his jeans plastered against strong calves, hard thighs and cupped his-_Okay we're stopping there_, Stiles thought to himself, averting his eyes to look up at the Alpha. His jaw was clenched but Stiles could see just the slightest tremor in his jaw that told him that the other was trying very hard not to shiver. "O-okay dude, y-you're dripping all over m-my carpet!" He shivered out, pointing a shaking finger at the growing puddle under Derek's feet. Derek didn't seem to notice the mess he was making on the boy's floor, he was only focused on how much the others body was shaking, his chattering teeth deafening in his ears. Moving forward suddenly, Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist and yanked him out of the room and down the hall. "H-hey wait a minute! Where the h-h-hell d-do you think you're g-g-going!?" Stiles yelped, smacking at Derek's grip on his wrist but knowing if he actually tried to get away the other would probably shove him into a wall or something, because he was a dick like that.

"Shower." Came Derek's grunted reply, making Stiles stare at him in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened with enlightenment. "Oh hell no! N-Not together we're not!" He stated almost desperately, trying very hard not to think about all the dirty pictures that idea conjured up. Or the ones of other such situations... crap, stupid brain! Letting out a yelp of pain when Derek's grip tightened and yanked Stiles closer, he looked up into the unique eyes staring down at him with a hard glare. "N-not naked you idiot." Derek growled out, his voice shivering slightly to belie any pretense the older male had about not being cold, reaching out and turning on the shower without breaking his gaze from Stiles'. Not really knowing why, Stiles licked his lips which caused Derek's gaze to flick down to the movement for a split second and then return to Stiles' eyes. A shiver stole through the human's body then, and while he tried to pass it off as to him freezing his ass off, he knew that wasn't the case. They were so close now that Stiles could feel the slight tremor in Derek's body that told him that while werewolves had naturally higher body temperatures, Derek had been out in the rain as well and was probably just as cold as he was. Wait, why the hell was Derek even out in the rain in the first place!? Why the hell was he here and-why the hell was he taking off his shirt!? Not that Stiles was really complaining but holy shit at being so close and not being allowed to touch! Stiles' hands actually did twitch to reach out and touch, to caress and maybe drag his blunt nails over those hard abs.

He had a sudden thought as his dick twitched with interest, a conversation he had with Scott some time ago. Werewolves could smell arousal, and right now Stiles probably reeked of it. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked up and saw Derek's nostrils flare. Oh shit... Stiles closed his eyes, waiting for the Alpha to rip him a new one backwards out his ass. "Stiles..." He heard, Derek's voice deep and rough and almost sinful to the ears. A hand cupped the back of his neck and squeezed, making the human look up at the Alpha. Derek's sculpted lips were pulled into a flat line, his eyes hard and narrowed as though trying to pierce into Stiles' soul. "Get in the goddamn shower." The Alpha snarled, shoving the human fully clothed under the spray. Stiles sputtered about being clothed still, but then again they were already soaking wet so he supposed some more water on top wasn't going to hurt. He half expected Derek to just leave, or kill him and leave, but then again he remembered that his father still believed Derek was a horrible guy and would bust him at the slightest hint of trouble. What he hadn't expected was to feel another presence behind him, the warmth of another body masked by the chill from the rain for only a few seconds. It... had to be the most awkward shower in Stiles' entire life, including the time that Scott had walked in on him taking a shower and having his morning moment of 'alone time'... for the second time that morning.

Determined to ignore the werewolf behind him, Stiles tucked himself under the hot spray of water and sighed in relief when he felt the heat penetrate his freezing cold clothes and slowly warm him up. Desperate to rid himself of that chill, Stiles grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, throwing it out of the shower to land with a wet splat on the floor. Sighing as the almost scalding water hit his bare skin, Stiles straightened up only to feel his back press against a hard chest. He went completely still, not even daring to breathe as he asked himself just when had Derek turned around and why the hell was he so damn close? Well, the shower wasn't exactly made for two people, especially two guys who neither were really on the scrawny side... but he was right up against him! Trembling slightly for no reason in particular, Stiles felt Derek shift behind him and then hissed in the slightest breath at the puff of air on his ear, telling him that Derek's mouth was right there. "Stiles..." Derek whispered, making the human twitch in response to the breath on his ear. Shit why the hell did he have to sound so sexy when he said his name!? Feeling his cheeks burn, Stiles choked on his own breath and flailed slightly. "W-well I'm warm enough! Y-you finish up, I-I'll lend you something to wear!" He stuttered out, flinging the door to the shower open and almost falling over the edge of the tub in his haste to get away from the Adonis god of a werewolf who had just pressed himself against Stiles' back. Feeling his heart pound in his chest, Stiles made his way from the bathroom to the bedroom where he stripped and put on the comfiest and warmest flannel pajama pants he owned and his favorite red hoodie before turning on his computer and pulling his blanket off his bed to wrap around himself as well. First things first, research. Then he'll deal with Sexywolf-er-Sourwolf in his shower after. Stiles let out a soft curse and smacked himself in the face. He. Was. So. Screwed.

**A/N: I know you guys want more strip teases, and you will get them I promise. But I had a dream about this scenario last night and I had to share it with all my lovely readers. Thank you to Astril for being my beta in this! Hope I did you proud.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for not updating for a few days! But now I'm back with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

So focused on the computer screen in front of him, Stiles wasn't aware of the figure approaching him from behind until there was a face next to his ear and a breath on his neck. "What are you looking at?" Derek asked, making Stiles jump and almost fall out of his chair with a wild flail. Reaching out to catch the other and sit him back upright, Derek watched as the brunette turned around with a glare in his eyes, the rest of his expression recovering from the shock and surprise. "Dude, how about you make some noise when you move!?" Came Stiles' partially squeaked reply before he cleared his throat loudly and acted like he had something in it. Scrubbing his hand over his wet hair, Derek rolled his eyes and stared at Stiles impatiently, his lips pulled into a scowl as usual. The younger male was still babbling to himself, absently spinning in his computer chair. "I swear it's like you're Batman or something! Actually no, I'm Batman... you're just creepy."

An irritated growl caught the boy's attention and he turned with an annoyed look on his face this time, not exactly happy about getting the shit scared out of him twice within the course of an hour. Seriously, what was Derek's deal, did he have some kind of aversion to using a cell phone or did he just have a weird ass kink of scaring the crap out of Stiles in the dark? It took him a minute to figure out why Derek was so irritated, he was standing in the center of Stiles' room and if the brunette's eyes were correct in seeing the werewolf was wrapped in nothing but a dark navy blue towel. Feeling his mouth water, Stiles' gaze flicked over the hard pecs and slightly rippling abs as the male shifted in front of him. Stiles was beginning to understand why Danny hadn't been able to look away the second Derek had taken his shirt off... Right, not gay. Definitely not gay. Thinking about two girls in a naked pillow fight for a moment, Stiles felt a tingle of arousal and grinned despite himself. Yep, definitely not gay. Derek was... Derek was... An exception. Yeah, every straight guy was allowed to have an exception, right?

Derek stared at Stiles as a large and slightly perverted grin touched the boy's mouth, making the Alpha shift uncomfortably when he realized that Stiles wasn't even looking at him. Something about the boy getting aroused at thoughts of someone, or something, else didn't sit well with Derek. Not like he was about to admit to that though. Clearing his throat loudly, Derek lifted a dark eyebrow and waited. When Stiles didn't react he cleared his throat again. Still nothing... Finally he reached out and swatted the human up the back side of his head, making him yelp. "What the hell was that for?" Stiles spat out, rubbing the back of his head with a wince. "Stiles... clothes. Now." The Alpha growled out, feeling his irritation grow when all the boy did was roll his eyes and get out of his computer chair. Tuning out the grumbles following the boy out of the room, Derek took the time to take a look at what Stiles had been researching on his computer. A lot of saved tabs on werewolves and pack mentality, which actually made Derek not approvingly, but there were a fair number of others for different supernatural creatures. Maybe after the whole Kanima thing Stiles had begun to build his own personal bestiary... No, no, not bestiality. Damn, he really was spending too much time around Scott if he was beginning to think stupid shit like that. Catching Stiles' footsteps coming back down the hallway, Derek pulled away from the computer and returned to the spot he had been standing in before with his arms crossed over his chest.

Stiles came into the room and cast a look between Derek and his computer. There was something weird about the windows on his screen, like they had been moved around or something... No, now that was just being paranoid. Too much time with werewolves, he was jumping at absolutely anything that reached out of the dark and barely as much as _breathed_ on him. He had raided his dad's closet this time because they had long since made the discovery that Derek won't fit into Stiles' clothes without stretching them out. So he had a black t-shirt and a pair of faded navy blue flannel pants in his hands which Derek was now staring at pointedly. Frowning, Stiles tossed the clothes over to the Alpha who promptly turned his back on the human and... oh sweet mother of god... He just dropped the towel, and Stiles now had confirmation that the towel was the only thing the wolf had been wearing. Before he could stop it, Stiles heard a tiny and slightly pathetic whimper of need and realized after a delayed moment that it had come from him. Feeling horror and shame crawl up into his chest and constrict his breathing, Stiles watched as Derek paused and turned to look at Stiles over his shoulder with a beyond bewildered look.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I lied about the chapter being up the next day. I got distracted and there were sparklies and wheeeee! But here you go, as requested.**

Derek wondered if he had water in his ears as he slowly turned to face Stiles. That would be a viable explanation for what he had just heard. There was no way the other had just _whimpered_ when he had dropped the towel. Although a part of him really, really hoped that simple motion had been enough to turn the human on. His eyebrows were raised as he faced the brunette, and as he turned the gaze that had been practically glued to his ass was now getting a full on eyeful of the rest of Derek. It was almost comical how Stiles' reactions came to be. First there was silence, then confusion, then realization and then the others face turned as red as humanly possible before flailing dramatically and trying to cover his eyes. "Oh god put that away!" Derek heard before the human threw a pillow at him and promptly hit the Alpha in the face with it. Letting out an annoyed growl, Derek pulled the pillow away from his face and looked down at his naked self with a considering glance. It wasn't monstrously huge or deformed in any way, it curved slightly to the right when erect but other than that it was a perfectly decent penis... not that he spent a lot of time looking at his own dick. Rolling his eyes, Derek tossed the pillow away from him before looking to Stiles who was facing the wall with his hands over his face. Derek could hear the other mumbling to himself, but something told the werewolf that he was better off not knowing what the other was saying to himself. "God... you're acting like you've never seen another guy's dick before." Derek said offhandedly, looking at the flannel pants he had been passed. Shrugging to himself, he pulled them on over his chilled skin, sighing in comfort when the cloth instantly began to warm him.

Stiles chanced a peek at Derek at the second comment, making sure not to let his eyes travel downwards. The other was acting like it was no big deal to be naked around another dude! That was just wrong, wrong on so many levels with so many different implements that it was impossible to tell you how wrong it was! "I haven't, because I'm not gay!" He said bitterly, feeling the blush slowly edge away from his cheeks, and as Stiles turned around again he was relieved to find that Derek had finally put on the pants. He was surprised when Derek suddenly stiffened and turned to him with a murderous look in his eyes. Swallowing thickly, Stiles stumbled back just as Derek lunged forward, the wall connecting with the brunette's back as the werewolf slammed him into it. Looking up slightly at Derek, Stiles was very much aware the other was too close, staring down at him with a look that looked like a cross between tearing Stiles apart... or eating him up. Nervously wetting his suddenly dry lips, Stiles was almost too afraid to breathe, not because the other was so close, but because he smelled so good. Damn it, he wasn't gay... Derek was just too hot... right?

Derek glared down at Stiles', his wolf smirking inside him at the slight fear in the others warm brown eyes, but his human side wanting to reach out and hold the other until that look went away. "There's nothing wrong with being gay." He snarled out, a little more harshly than he had meant it to. But there was just something about Stiles that set him off, something about the way the other moved, spoke, smelled... all of him, it sent Derek's senses into a frenzy. It felt like he was drowning from being this close to the human, but he had to make the other _see_ what he did to the wolf. Derek's eyes narrowed onto the others tongue when Stiles flicked it out to wet his lips, and he suppressed a growl and an urge to lean in and nip that tempting tongue. That mouth suddenly moved up and down with the nod the other was quickly enforcing, babbling about how one of his best friends was gay or something. The thought of Stiles being close with another guy who was interested in the same sex set Derek's teeth on edge and he gripped the front of the others shirt before jerking Stiles up onto the tips of his toes. "But if you're not gay... why did you whimper when I dropped the towel?" He sneered out, watching those expressive brown eyes widen comically and that blush again make itself prominent. Waiting patiently for an answer, Derek's body pressed closer, his expression carefully calculated between pissed and mocking.

Stiles' mind was reeling, his tongue thick in his mouth and his heart was hammering like a jackhammer against his chest. He had to think about what he was going to say to get himself out of this with all his limbs attached. Again licking his lips, Stiles was so busy trying to figure out a way out of this situation that he didn't realize that the other was moving closer to him, their thighs now pressing together, the warmth of Derek's skin warming Stiles' in turn. "W-well, you see... Uh... Dude, I mean have you seen your butt? It's freaking perfect! You've got to be doing some kind of intense butt training, and I would love to know your routine and..." Stiles' babbled, his hands moving from Derek's chest to flail dramatically with his words when he realized that not only had Derek gotten closer, but the others nose was bumping against the tip of Stiles'. Looking up in surprise, Stiles met with a red gaze of the Alpha. "Shut up Stiles." He heard before Derek leaned in and took his lips with his own.

The second he took those soft lips, a dam seemed to break inside Derek and he released a soft growl before he wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him flush up against his body. Stiles resisted for a moment but when Derek slid his teeth over the human's plush lower lip the brunette quivered and leaned into him a little more. Pleased with the response, Derek's free hand slid around to the back of Stiles' head and cradled his skull before his tongue swiped out and demanded entrance. Again he was met with resistance, but not as much as before when Stiles parted his lips and let the Alpha inside to dominate and explore.

Stiles' tongue reached up uncertainly, touching against Derek's with a measure of inexperience when he heard the wolf all but _purr_ with appreciation to him returning the deeper kiss. Feeling a little more confident, Stiles reached up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, threading his fingers into the dark locks as he attacked Derek's lips and tongue with the same measure of ferocity that the other was kissing him. Which was what caught him, the thought that he was kissing Derek-_fucking_-Hale and he was enjoying it! Okay, he might be a little gay... if all guys could kiss like this he might not complain. A hard thigh pressed between his legs and lifted a little, grinding up against Stiles' crotch and making the teen jerk and break the kiss with a hard gasp. His hands tightened in Derek's hair as the werewolf growled softly into his ear and rubbed a little harder with his leg, his mouth moving down to the side to latch onto Stiles' neck. When Derek gave a hard suck to the pale column of his throat, Stiles let out a soft moan despite his determination not to make any embarrassing sounds.

Suddenly Derek went still, and before Stiles could ask him what was wrong he heard the front door slam. "Stiles?" His father called. Hearing Derek swear, Stiles was about to tell the other to get into his closet or something before the wolf was already gone, out the window in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. Standing there blankly for a few minutes, Stiles was jerked out of his stupor by his dad's footsteps on the stairs. "Stiles... you hungry?" The sheriff called out, jerking his son back into reality. "Y-yeah... I'll be right down..." He called back, touching his lips with a considering look on his face, his eyes again straying to his open window where the rain had all but stopped outside.


End file.
